I'm a WHAT!
by goldoptimism
Summary: "G- guys are so.. stupid.." She let gravity drag her weight onto the floor, as she pulled her knees up to her chest and ran a hand through her unbrushed ponytail, "I wish Danny could just understand what it's like being a girl.." Sam jolted at the rustling behind her door, "Who i-" A calm voice cut her off, "Wish granted." OH. SHIT.
1. Wish

"_G- guys are so.. stupid.." She let gravity drag her weight onto the floor, as she pulled her knees up to her chest and ran a hand through her unbrushed ponytail, "I wish Danny could just understand what it's like being a girl.." Sam jolted at the rustling behind her door, "Who i-" A calm voice cut her off, "Wish granted." OH. SHIT.  
_

_-phantomphantomphantomphantomphantom-_

Danny closed his eyes gently as he listened to the battering of the rain on the concrete outside. Each and every drop reminded him of every second he had to sit here and listen to Sam rant at him. He took in a deep breath, staring at his delicious burger as he took a bite. Really, he was only late by a few minutes, it wasn't his fault that Skulker decided to try and plaster him on a wall as a trophy on his way to Nasty Burger, and he did feel awfully terrible about having to make her wait, though, what more could she want? He visibly flinched at every insult she threw at him. Tucker tried to help, but backed away at her fury. Sam wasn't one to anger easily, but lately, with stress piled up, family problems, and believing her only friend was abandoning her (_Tucker: Wait! What about me!?)_ she had no way to let it out but in this form.

"Really, I can't believe you!" Sam roared, her face flushed red out of frustration, "Are you even- ugh!"

She pulled away, letting out a exasperated sigh, she was so tired, she knew in the back of her mind Danny didn't deserve her verbal abuse, but bottling it away instead of letting the stress go little by little would destroy her completely.

Danny stood up frustrated, and determined to set her straight, "Well, it's not like I even did much I just missed our hangout by what? Ten minutes at the most! You have Tucker too you know! And it's not like I can just let a gh- I mean.. Some stranger try to kill me! God! Why do you girls always freak out over things like this!"

Tucker ducked down, he did not want to be included in this what-so-ever.

"You know what?" She questions, frowning annoyingly, tears threatening to rush out of her eyes for some reason, "I'm done with you, _Daniel_,"

Danny stopped, did she just call him _Daniel_? Goddamn even I, the narrator, would never call him Daniel, that name was saved to be used by Vlad Masters. His _arch-nemesis, _and_ foe_. Not by one of his _best_ friends. Of course the fact that she was yelling extremely loudly caused a scene in the whole building, but when everyone heard her say his full first name it was as if someone announced a bomb was about to blow. Mostly everyone that came to food joint were from the school and even though the trio were considered the losers, everyone knew that no one _ever_ just calls Danny, Daniel. It just slithers under his skin when someone other than his own mother uses it.

"Wha- S-Sam wait why-" Tucker stutters, afraid of getting too much of Sam's wraith.

"I'm going Tuck, see you later," Sam mutters feeling the intense gaze of the people around her, suddenly glaring at Tucker she adds, "And I think you were about to, too, right?"

Tucker tenses mumbling something quick along the lines of 'eryeahrightsureseeyadannyhaveanamazingsuperduperdayohsupremeoverlordsamyeah..bye!' before he hustled out the front doors of Nasty Burger faster than you could say well...nothing, because he wanted to live past his teens, mind you. Dripping in cold sweat, Danny nervously watched as Sam slowly got up and also left, leaving him alone with his not-so-delicious-anymore burger. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, face-planting the table that probably hadn't been cleaned for days. He probably shouldn't have added that sexist comment at the end. Hopefully, tomorrow at the school they could just forget about this incident and he could take back his comment. His eyes reached the ceiling as he tried not to think about what had happened. But he was failing. Miserably. Why was Sam so antsy and angry all the sudden this past week? He clenched his eyes closed and tried to groan, until he almost choked on cold air... Wait. That was his ghost sense! He jumped up, not caring about the people who were still staring at him for a reaction. Throwing away his trash and rushing to the restroom, he yelled his signature quote, "I'm goin' ghost!" before going in the direction of the ghost, not bothering to contact Tucker or Sam just to give them some time to cool off.

_-phantomphantomphantomphantomphantom-_

Arriving at her place, she rushed into her bedroom and slammed the door loudly, it didn't matter because no one was ever there anymore, anyway.

"G- guys are so.. stupid.." She let gravity drag her weight onto the floor, as she pulled her knees up to her chest and ran a hand through her unbrushed ponytail, "I wish Danny could just understand what it's like being a girl.." Sam jolted at the rustling behind her door, "Who i-" A calm voice cut her off, "Wish granted." Sam's eyes widened in disbelief.

_Desiree..._

_-phantomphantomphantomphantomphantom-_

**Oh snap. What's gonna happen to Danny? Find out soon! Sorry if this was badly written I'm in a rush sooo...**


	2. Results

Ok, fyi, no I will NOT use the name Danielle or Daniella, I'm sorry, but Dani is already a character and I want to be original, I have an even BETTER name. What is it, you ask, read and find out, (**EVEN though that won't be answered in this chapter, but it's something to look forward to!**)! ;D And to reply to some reviews:

**lalagirl16:** Haha yeah -evil grin- and I just did so your welcome XD

**Lily Fenton:** Thank you ^^

**jim89: **There is more to it than me just making Sam a bitch, there is an actual legit reason but I don't want to pour it all out there, but soon enough we will have Sam's story of angst. (She does know he's a ghost but he says 'stranger' because they're in Nasty Burger and don't want people to listen in thinking he's Phantom and all) And for Danny, I just made it because even though he is a genuinely nice guy, he sometimes forgets the boundaries and slips up a little. And yes, I agree, I made Sam out to be the 'bad guy' ^^

**Randamwriter:** And here is your update good sir/lady :)

Thank you all for your reviews and critiques :)

_-phantomphantomphantomphantomphantom-_

Danny took an abrupt stop just in time to avoid the ectoplasmic beam that electrocuted, and destroyed the brick building behind him. The blast didn't directly hit him, but sent him flying backwards, slamming into a hot dog cart stand near a grocery store. The mere force applied in just falling could have killed a few people, if the hot dog stand owner hadn't been on break, it would have been a tragedy.

"Stop resisting ghost child, I have made many improvements since the last time you have seen me," Skulker smirked, reaching out his mechanical 'arm' and aiming at Danny with sharp precision.

"GUAH!" He groaned as the blast singed the tip of his silver do clean off, "The heck Skulker, the last time was thirty minutes ag-"

He yelped pathetically in pain as an ectoplasmic chain forced themselves around Danny's ankles, and pulling him into the air, dramatically slamming his head harshly onto the ground in the process. Attempting to pull himself up with his hands he suddenly tensed, trying to understand what was happening.

'_Er.. chain thing tight on leg_,' His thoughts quickly analyzed, even though it didn't sound as professional as when Jazz did it, '_Every struggle holds tighter, gotta stop_'

He stopped resisting as the hunter ghost pulled Danny closer to him.

'_No one around, losing blood er- ectoplasm circulation in ankles,_'

He flinched at how tight the binds were getting, this would be much easier with Sam and Tuck around, but alone, he had to force himself out of this. Holding his hands up to aim, he blasted an energy ball straight at his enemy's metal face, only for it to be quickly blocked. Just then he saw chains reach out for his wrists '_Crap, bad move!_'

Danny attempted to dodge away, '_No force works!_' His brain yapped at him as he panicked. Also, why was Skulker going slow enough for Danny to be having this mental plan put together? The world will _never_ know. Wait a second. '_No force.._' A light-bulb went off in Danny's head. Along with a strange feeling in his chest.

The ghost child suddenly feigned fear, "Noooo!" The young halfa yelled out in a weak, scared voice, that made everyone reading this confused. Feeling a jolt of a void or something, the weak mask faltered a bit, but the teen still held the act strong, attempting to brush off that peculiar feeling. The halfa stared up into Skulker's 'eye' holes with the cutest puppy dog face one could ever muster to their enemy.

Skulker blinked in shock, "Uh..." Was he seriously fighting _Danny Phantom,_ the strong-willed, feisty, and powerful halfa? Well, he would never be as powerful as Plasmius, but you get the point, the teenager was acting like a prissy wuss and Skulker was as confused as tofu. In his confused state, he didn't realize how loose he was holding the new chains Vlad had gifted him to use just over an hour ago.

Unfortunately for him, the halfa noticed and quickly relaxed the base of their feet onto the ground below them, using this as a support to pull their body upwards. The ghost teen pretty much lost fifty percent of their pride doing that act, but it was worth escaping for. Recovering from the shock of what they just did, they quickly turned and covered Skulker's eyes with an ectoplasmic bind.

Not wanting to wait and find out what was going to happen, the halfa bolted, not taking a second look, thinking they could deal with Skulker later. Passing through trees, buildings and pretty much everything in the way by intangibility, not even bothering going invisible. Which freaked out every passerby and resident of homes. Yes, the halfa was a ghost (or half of one) and ghosts are apparently scary, but everyone pretty much knew the halfa's face and shouldn't have such an aghast expression, alarmed maybe, but not so shaken. It was like the halfa was a regular, familiar customer at a supermarket, but now it seemed like the teen was a robber at that same supermarket.

Maybe it had something to do with the bizzare throbbing in the child's chest, it was like their interior core was being rearranged and exchanged for a new base. Sighing the teen pulled up to Fenton Works, their house, not bothering to look, before changing back and walked up to the house's window.

They ran a hand through their long, raven black locks, trying to pull off the stress they were feeling, and was a bit surprised when their had to reach down to their thighs before their hair ended. Sure the teen had long hair for their gender, but when had it been _that_ long...? To actually reach their _thighs_, how did they not notice this, it never got in the way of the fight with Skulker and in the argument with Sam, never once did a strand fall forward. This defied logic and physics, but then again the halfa was half alive and half dead which defied logic too. Looking at their reflection in the window, at the long, curly lashes, the icy, beautiful, almost glowing, eyes... Wait, wait, wait, wait, _what_? N-no this wasn't possible. The teen froze in realization, the new look, the feeling of rearranging of their core, the fact that the narrator was calling them a _they_, it all added up!

"**NOOOOOOOoooooo!**" The halfa hollered loudly, voice echoing in the seemingly empty neighborhood, never before had _she_ panicked so much.

Somewhere close, yet far away a certain genie sneered with laughter, this was going to be _good_.

_-phantomphantomphantomphantomphantom-_

MUAHAHAHAHA I ended it here! So sorry but it seems every time I write a fic I have to do something that restricts my time, so yeah, have to end it here. And if this was confusing in any way, please ask me so I can rest your worries in the next chapter, but most of the holes I left in this chapter and the chapter before are intentional so they will be answered in future updates.


End file.
